Fun and Games
by YappiChick
Summary: Zelenka watches an interesting moment between two members of the expedition.


Zelenka walked into his quarters. Finally, he had a chance to unwind after Rodney's kind sendoff: "Radek, just go away while I figure out how to fix everything you screwed up." Taking off his glasses, he wondered for the hundredth time why he chose to stay here.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw part of the answer to his question: his DVD collection. What was amazing about them was that Zelenka never purchased any of them. He had won them through chess matches, shuffleboard, and his personal favorite, the gossip pool.

Though the gossip mill had been quite active since the first days of arriving on Atlantis, things didn't get interesting until they were able to reestablish contact with earth. One of the Marines started an unofficial "game": the person who revealed the juiciest rumor each week would be able to claim a prize, which was a pool of various personal items that people "donated" to the cause of spreading gossip.

Some people wanted new clothes or books, but for Zelenka, it was all about the DVD box sets. He didn't have to miss television like so many people did; he had a library of DVDs that put most cable companies to shame. He scanned the titles: Lost, Friends, Everyone Loves Raymond, The Sopranos…the list was extensive. Still, there were always more seasons of television to collect. He wouldn't be satisfied until he owned every DVD on Atlantis.

He sat in front of his laptop, typing in a few command prompts. Within seconds, several different screens popped up, each showing a corridor of Atlantis. So far, no one had caught him using Atlantis' security systems to find the best gossip; either that or they didn't care, as long as he brought them an interesting story each week.

For five minutes, he scanned the screens, switching views every view seconds. He paused when he saw the mess hall come into view. He did a double-take when he saw what was happening. Lorne was taking seconds of the chocolate cake; Rodney would be infuriated.

"Serves Rodney right," muttered Radek before continuing his surveillance.

A quarter of an hour later, he was about to give up for the night when he saw something that caught his eye: Sheppard and Teyla walking down the corridor together. This could be interesting, he thought, those two spawn rumors faster than rabbits do offspring.

Keeping the screen open, Radek typed in a couple of commands. Soon the audio from Sheppard's radio was feeding into his computer as they stopped walking. "You up for some fun tonight?" he asked with a leer in his voice.

"Would you expect anything less from me, John?" she volleyed back.

Zelenka fell out of his chair. This was worth at least two seasons of CSI. "I cannot believe this," he whispered.

He watched Sheppard look at her from head to toe. "You're not wearing that, are you?" he asked, referring to her flak jacket and pants.

She shook her head. "Of course not, you know that I need to be flexible," she said.

Radek nearly choked on the air he was breathing. He knew the two occasionally danced the line between Friends and Something More, but never had he witnessed anything so…brazen.

"Why bother? You know you just end up on top on me anyway," Sheppard said quietly.

Ok, Radek thought, I really need to stop watching. But he couldn't. Not until he knew every last juicy detail.

She raised her eyebrow. "Perhaps tonight will be different. You know how unpredictable things can get."

He flashed a shark's grin at her. "That's part of the fun, you know that." He stepped closer to her as a Marine walked by. "Rodney's not coming tonight, right?"

Suddenly Zelenka felt very dirty, even though now he knew he could easily get the entire series of The Mary Tyler Moore Show for all this gossip.

Shaking her head, she answered. "No, tonight it's just you and me. You don't mind, do you?"

He shrugged. "Nah, it's as just as much fun with two people."

She smiled softly. "I agree." She stepped away from Sheppard. "I will meet you in the gym in fifteen minutes."

Great, they're exhibitionists too, Radek thought.

Sheppard smiled as she walked away. "Ahh, I love Twister."

"Huh?" Radek wondered out loud. They were playing a game?

Sheppard looked up at the camera. "Gotcha, Zelenka. Maybe you'll win the pool next week." He walked off the screen.

Despite having a prank pulled on him, he smiled. "Až příští týden , Plukovník."


End file.
